


Mad Scientists

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Gen, Mind Break, Non-turtle death, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: Don’s genius is pushed to the edge in the protection of his family





	

The world was a great black pit, cold and cruel to those that were different from the norm and mutated turtles were certainly different. Don understood this harsh truth, probably better than any of his brothers did. He didn't just know that their enemies would like to capture them and exterminate them; he knew all of the painful and agonizing ways that they would do it too.

The scientist in him knew every procedure that would be used in order to find out just exactly he, his brothers, and his father ticked. Not only would it hurt to the point that they would be begging for death but it would be an incredibly slow procedure too.

In the past few months it had been made clear to Donatello that this was the fate that awaited his small family. Almost every time they ventured out of their home they were set upon by Foot ninjas, Purple Dragons, and random citizens that just feared what they didn’t understand. There had been more injuries and more close calls than Don would like to think about. It was a nightmare that they couldn’t seem to wake up from.

No matter what they did or how well they hid from those on the surface they would always be found and tortured to death in the name of science as far as Donatello could see. There was just no way to avoid it if they kept on doing as they always had been. They couldn’t just stay hidden in the sewers without leaving for the rest of their lives. Supplies were needed and enemies like the Shredder would never stop looking for them no matter what.

This knowledge was what had prompted Donatello to his current course of action. If he could stop the humans up above from being a threat to his family than he could keep all of them safe. With that determination having been made, Don set his mind to the task of finding the solution to accomplish eliminating the overwhelming threat.

Every night he went out on patrol, every junkyard run that he made, he watched and studied his opponents. He saw their strengths but most importantly he saw their weaknesses and they were numerous. They weren’t as physically strong as he and his brothers were and they had a history of being decimated by war and diseases among other things.

The biggest thing that humans had going for them was their sheer force of numbers. From all of the movies that he had watched growing up Don had seen a recurring theme. When faced with a common threat humans of different beliefs and temperaments could band together to fight off an enemy. Don knew he couldn't give them that chance so there was only one option left; complete and utter extermination.

Walking over to the sink in his lab Don thoroughly washed his hands and lower arms in order to sterilize them before carefully drying them and checking on the cleanliness of his surgical instruments. If he was going to run some tests to find out the best possible way in order to wipe out the human race than he couldn’t let any of the tests be compromised by foreign DNA and bacteria.

As he rolled his instrument cart over to the exam table where his experiments were strapped down so that he could examine them without any trouble Don ignored the frantic banging knocks at the locked lab door. His brothers didn’t understand his need to go so far to ensure their safety. They didn’t understand the full danger that humans represented so he could forgive them their ignorance.

When Don reached the exam table he looked down into the frightened green eyes framed by fiery red hair staring pleadingly up at him. In war there would always be casualties and from where Don was standing he was in the middle of a war and sometimes sacrifices had to be made. With the precision built from years of practice Don brought the scalpel down to the pale skin and made the first incision.

If April screamed in fear and pain at him as loud as she could behind her gag as he cut into her Don wasn’t bothered by it. If Casey’s corpse lay just to the side with his chest open and exposed on a second exam table Don didn’t mind. If his brothers thought that he had gone insane it was of little concern to the genius. Nothing was too small of a sacrifice in order to keep his family safe.


End file.
